


Я не игрок, я - правило игры

by strangapostate



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangapostate/pseuds/strangapostate
Summary: У шахмат, жизни и вранья один итог: ничья.





	Я не игрок, я - правило игры

Парк аттракционов подмигивает десятками разноцветных огней. До закрытия оставалась пара часов… Для кого в такой час здесь найдется билетик на карусель? Автомобиль - серый "шевроле" старого образца - остановился у ворот парка. Дверь открылась с коротким щелчком - и хлопнула, вновь закрывшись. Машина развернулась и медленно, мерцая фарами, укатила прочь, оставляя за собой едкий запах выхлопных газов, отголоски шороха шин. Человек, что остался один пред высокой аркой ворот, в длинном сером пальто и надвинутой на самые глаза шляпе закурил, щелкнув дорогой зажигалкой, прикрывая пламя рукой. Оно осветило пальцы и подбородок, розовато блестящую плоть и зловещий оскал зубов. Из тени кто-то драпанул прочь. Узнали. Славно. Двуликий выдохнул дым, скользнул безразличным взглядом - задержал его только на будке охранника. За стеклом - пустота, что могло означать ничего - прожив в Готэме целую жизнь, Харви твердо усвоил один из главных его уроков. Если ты не видишь глаз - не значит, что они не видят тебя. Не важно, кто прячется в темноте, летучая мышь или клоун - если в Готэме ты позволяешь думать себе, что находишься в безопасности, значит ты либо мертв…  
Либо столь же безумен, как и любой из них.  
Под ногами похрустывает стекло. Оно здесь повсюду, как и крысы, и трупы, и битый кирпич. Харви движется мимо опущенного шлагбаума, попутно гасит окурок о белую полосу - меж двух красных. Небо над парком мрачно и уныло - обычно для города, населенного психами и убийцами всех мастей, словно сама природа стремилась подчеркнуть проклятость этого места. "Не входи сюда, уходи", - говорила луна. Не ему, нет, но кое-кого Харви помнил из тех, в стенах Аркхэма, кто писал ей на стенах поэмы, выводя слова кровью или дерьмом. Одного из таких, престарелого коротышку с уродливой головой, Дент запомнил получше прочих - наверное, потому, что их камеры находились друг с другом рядом. Бормотание человечка неслось к нему вместе со скрежетом старых труб. Харви помнил, как стискивал зубы, как ждал размыкания кандалов - знал, что сможет, это было всего лишь вопросов времени. Желание размозжить сумасшедшему карлику голову, чтобы больше не мог бормотать бесконечно о чае и кроликах, помогло прокурору сохранить часть рассудка. Меньшую, может быть, но не все ли равно?  
Жаль в итоге, что камера по-соседству оказалась пустой.  
" **Ох, прости, не с руки оказалось рассматривать психов** ", - отозвался тогда раздраженно Нэштон, отвлекаясь от сложной на вид штуковины и бросая ему знакомый серебряный доллар, - " **Захочешь - сам и найдешь, но позже; имбецилы внутри ни за что не отыщут ответ, и тогда здесь нехило рванет, а затем... Вот загадка. Ты не видишь меня, но я вижу тебя. Кто я**?"  
Несмотря на манеры, Загадочник оказался ценным союзником - пусть побег устроил не он, он успел среагировать; это стоило куда большего. Настоящей причиной явился Крейн, как и многие, жаждущий жуткой расправы над Бэтменом. Харви слышал его обличающий глас, долженствующий звучать жутко… И, пожалуй, на самом деле звучащий так. Вряд ли Бэтс испугался, но зная Пугало… Впрочем, тогда Двуликому не было до них дела. Его целью последние несколько дней - долгих дней после нескольких месяцев ожидания - был Центральный Готэмский Банк. Сыр под носом у своры крыс, что лежит в самом центре норы. Харви ждал - Нэштон, скрывшись от глаз преследователей, посулил ему планы, пароли. Что умел, то, в чем лучше других разбирался… Харви ждал, собирая силы - до сегодняшнего утра, наткнувшись в кармане на флешку. Разобраться в ее содержании труда не составило; вопросы - ведь без них обойтись нельзя - вызвал только клочок бумаги, помеченный выгнутой зеленью знака. Содержание ее Дент уловил - загадкой осталась причина, и слог… Если Эдди желал оскорбить его, что ж, пожалуй, ему удалось. Где Загадочник обретается, наверняка знал, наверное, только он сам, но для Харви проблемы выбора не стояло ни разу с тех пор, как отец ударил его кулаком за то, что монета упала светлой стороной вверх. Тогда светлыми были оба лица, тогда Харви и сам решил, что будет держаться правил…   
Долговязая тень прежнего владельца - что отправился, хотелось бы верить, прямиком в ад - еще таилась в тенях, искрилась в неоновых лампах, однако же ныне парк не смеялся, а значит…  
Вариант оставался один.  
- **Нэштон!**  - Дент заходит в "дом страха" - помещение из зеркал, больших, маленьких, вытянутых и тусклых, оглядывается вокруг, почти сразу теряя из виду дверь. На него смотрит множество незнакомцев, пальто и шляпа, не скрывающая лица - ни одного из двух, -  **У меня нету времени играть с тобой в игры, потому выходи и давай-ка с тобой переговорим.**  
Отражения в зеркалах раздражают, но Харви терпит, медленно вынимая из кармана клочок бумаги с намалеванным знаком вопроса. Поворачивается вокруг себя, чтобы Эдвард - он ведь наверняка его видит - разглядел причину его прихода в любом случае из возможных. Из двух.  
-  **Мне не хочется заходить без приглашения, Эд. Но ты знаешь - если мне не оставить выбора…**  
  
Нэштон восторженно возится электроникой в промозглой сырости (зажечь свет ему кажется кощунством), когда пасторальную гармонию нарушает писк с камер слежения. Мужчина нарочито неспешно проходит до кнопочной панели, игнорируя зарождающиеся мурашки под полурастёгнутой рубашкой. В одном из зеркал позади незваного гостя отражается тесное помещение, похожее на рубку. Well, нынешнее убежище Нэштона – воплощённый Хаос. Причём – планетарного масштаба. Какие-то железки, разобранные приёмники… радиодетали, с десяток паяльников, километры олова… Радиотехнический Хаос!  
  
-  **Нра-а-авится?**  - по лицу Нигмы, едва выступающему в темноте, точно палуба затопленного корабля, проползает неторопливая улыбка знающего-но-скрывающего. В эту игру с Дентом они играли в первый раз. Харви всегда был груб, но Эдвард редко слышал от него угрозы, предназначенные лично ему. А если и слышал, то истолковывал их тем, что Двуликого припечатывало реальностью, в которой его способности, даже получи они полную волю, не зажгли бы даже готэмского фонаря. Из этого рождалось его бессильное бешенство. Злые слова карабкались на стену, Готэм зажимался в край карты. Эти отблески вулканического извержения в глазах - их никакая широкополая шляпа не скроет.   
  
-  **Я не выйду. Мне больно смотреть на то, во что превратили город кровожадные коммерсанты. Пепел в пепле и пыль в пыли - каждый наш шаг оставляет свой след в топографии времени. Знаешь, как мы поступим? Выложи свои буханки и спускайся сам. Напоминаю, что безопасность - дружелюбная маска перемен. Тебе нравятся перемены, Харви?**  
Зеркала смещаются стёклышками в калейдоскопе, заезжают друг за друга, превращая отражения Дента в галлюциогенный трип и одновременно открывая проход вниз, в зазеркалье, откуда слышится голос Нэштона:  
- **Я правда собирался тебе позвонить, но полицейские облавы посыпались на меня дождём дрожащих розовых лепестков.**  
  
Раньше у Эдварда была жизнь. Случались минуты, когда у него была жизнь. Разумеется, он уже не очень хорошо это помнил; но у него остались фотографии. Победитель школьных олимпиад. Подающий надежды студент. Лучший работник месяца на игрушечной фабрике, делающий всё, чтобы продукт купили, не предъявляя претензий. Грамота, ещё грамота, сигаретный прожог, одиночная камера Аркхэма, волк зарекается таскать овец. Десять минут до старта новой жизни, пять минут.... Шелуха воспоминаний отзывается в сердце Нэштона нежностью, тихой радостью, но разума так и не достигает. Говорят, что Христос исцелил раба женщины, но не смог отучить родителей от нездоровых пристрастий во всём срываться на своих детях. Эдвард верит в это, поэтому он атеист, который хранит эти фотографии о прошлой жизни как запасной план, спасательный круг или недвусмысленную верёвку. Пристегнитесь. Две минуты, одна секунда до знакомства с человеком по имени Харви Дент. Двуликий читается как потёртая карта всех мест, в которых Загадочник не хотел бы побывать: параноидальная склонность и смертоносный дуализм. Эдвард почти что презирает своего напарника, но от дискомфорта рядом с ним, надо сказать, не корчится. Ему нравится держать Харви рядом для удовлетворения своего непомерного тщеславия до тех пор, пока в это тщеславие однажды не въезжает кулак, и у тщеславия не щёлкает челюсть. Больница, пустота. Эдвард выписывается и ходит кругами — вокруг звенящего ничто, неустойчивых силовых полей своих мыслей. Он - как спутник, набирающий скорость, чтобы сойти с орбиты, преодолеть притяжение пустоты и вырваться в космос. К концу недели Нэштон звонит бывшему прокурору с незнакомого номера сам и говорит с ним цитатами из Рубайата, чувствуя себя птицей, которая отводит хищника от гнезда с птенцами, притворяясь, что у неё сломано крыло. Последний танец быстро окупается, и Загадочник снова купается в лучах внимания, попутно усваивая для себя один урок: чтобы никто не пострадал, с Двуликим желательнее идти в такт, не сворачивая на полпути с танцплощадки.  
  
В первый предзакатный вечер на свободе Эдвард заглядывается на небо и видит мечущихся в плохом предчувствии птиц. Охваченные паникой птицы в Готэме не всегда означают дождь. Крысы бегут с тонущего корабля, от кого в таком случае могут во весь размах крыльев удирать птицы?  
Пугало просачивается змеёй в Эдем две ночи спустя и выглядит странно спокойным - по крайней мере по голосу. Нет ни одного признака, что в его глазах неконтролируемый хаос, но в них скрывается загадочное то, столкнувшись с которым владельцы безнадёжно больных собак сразу же соглашаются на эвтаназию. Игра в доброго доктора быстро отваливается от Крейна как шкура от змеи, а у Эдварда болит язык, как будто всё что он произносит внезапно обросло шипами. Вот и встретились два горячечных мозга, развели у дороги скандал. И скандал разводиться не хочется, и в запой удалился финал....  
-  **Психологическим давлением нельзя снять наличность с закрытого счёта, Джон. Так устроена жизнь.**  
-  **Хочешь работать с Двуликим - работай** , - тут стрелка внутреннего химического индикатора так отчаянно эпилепсирует на указателе лжи, что её зашкаливает к чертям. Крейн говорит с Нигмой голосом близкого родственника, который намерен во всём уступать капризам тяжелобольного, потому что знает - ему недолго осталось это терпеть. -  **Но условия игры предполагают противника всегда. Это — человеческое. Можно решать кроссворды природы — но такое познание лишено силы, бескровно, Нэш.**  
Поставьте на ваш огород пугало, и овощи будут беспрепятственно расти, пока не захватят все ваши органы и не заебут мозги. Эдвард не разрешает себе делиться произошедшим с Харви хотя догадывается, что его упрямство и будет наконец причиной катастрофы. Он спрашивает у своего внутреннего голоса: _Если я убью Бэтмена, на сколько минут мне станет от этого легче? Да, но это тебе не доведение такой мелочи как ограбление банка до невообразимых мистических итогов. Оно не стоит развития внутренней дилеммы, Эдвард._  
-  **Да или нет, Нигма?**  
_Выбор прекрасен тем, что нельзя выбирать, и куда мне, скажи, бежать, когда этот капкан становится бесконечен. Я могу подкрасться сзади или поджидать тебя впереди. Но когда я покажусь, тебе уже не быть прежним. Что я?_  
  
Нэштон как сорока перерывает уязвимости в банковской системе, заводит разнокалиберные платёжные карточки и ненасытным умом весь отдаётся математическим выкладкам. Затем пакует несоразмерные флэшке труды своего гения, без какого-либо умысла цепляет к ним жучка и через надёжные руки подбрасывает выполненную часть сделки Харви. Энигма планировал сразу же переключиться на работу над роботами, но теперь замер и сидит перед мерчающим экраном как беспомощная жертва, проспавшая в последнем составе метро все свои остановки и попавшая на конченную конечную. Конченная конечная - в любое время суток пояснит тебе за власть и что такое решка.  
  
_Поддерживающая заметка для себя: Двумордый - это телефонный трубка, которую можно взять и бросить на рычаг. Никому никуда не звонить, даже если загорится по самые пончикряки. Ты отдал ему сверх положенного._  
Поддерживающая заметка под заметкой для себя: Приговариваю телефон к отключению из розетки. В телефонной трубке живёт страшный непредсказуемый оборот ~~.д~~ ень надо начинать с улыбки.  
  
_"Пепел в пепле и пыль в пыли"._  
Эд безумен и зелен, как лепрекон.   
Зеркала разъезжаются, позволяя увидеть проход и лестницу. Обиталище существа, хромого на все конечности, изживающего себя головой. Паука с человечьим лицом, несущего на брюшине ядовито-зеленый знак. Все плывет от копимого внутри яда, паук мечется по сетям, не зная, что хочет найти, но пытаясь сойти за себя.   
_"Выложи свои буханки"_  
  
Двуликий хмыкает, как будто бы одобрительно - Эд успел изучить его, знал, что НЕКОТОРЫЕ вещи Харви всегда держит при себе. Сам он редко задумывался о чем-то, касающемся себя - если то не касалось решения некой дилеммы, призывающей выбрать из двух; он, пожалуй, умел избегать заблуждений - из большинства таковых. Тот, что снизу - окутанный схемами сфинкс, под зеленой одеждою прячущий гниль сердечных стремлений - прощупал его целиком, ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ, если же нет…   
Что за толк ему самому находится здесь?   
  
-  **Добро, Эдди** , - цедит Двуликий, кривя обожженный рот, запускает под пальто руки, с коротким щелчком выуживая из кобур стволы. Черный и белый, Каин и Авель, две стороны одного. Бронебойная и разрывная. Пригласительный столик пред самым спуском зовет - ну, давай же, спустись уже, Дент, без оружия, будь открыт и бесцелен. Стань собой, Харви Дент, во плоти, в столкновении, разложись, Харви Дент, сделай, сделай себя собой.   
Стук железа о вывернутое стекло. Пистолеты лежат рукоять к рукояти. Харв оглядывается на проход - тот пылит ему в лицо холодом, расползаясь по стенам жилами проводов. Эд всегда оставался собой - те же тайны, те же загадки, "хочешь видеть лицом к лицу - докажи, что достоин". Вечно то же, что и всегда. И сейчас то же самое - он как будто открыт, словно смотрит тебе в лицо, вот он я, Харви Дент, заходи и возьми, я не знаю, чего ты так разозлился. Но Харви знает - за человеческим ликом Сфинкс прячет пасть, зазеваешься - и лишишься всего. Сталь ступеней зовет к себе гулом шагов, Харви вновь упускает момент, когда начал спускаться - с ним такое случалось и прежде. Ткань пальто шелестит, задевая края, Харви ищет рукой карман, снова щелкая пламенем, озаряя огнем лицо человека и монстра. Тонкий шлейф сигаретного дыма увивается вокруг полей шляпы. Когда лестничный зов затихает, Харви стаскивает ее - в полумраке чрезмерная тень сильно слабит глаза. В подземелье темно - груды мусора в бледном мерцании льют на каменный пол серовато-зернистые тени.   
Лепестки. Сотни розовых лепестков.   
Эд безумнее, чем тот карлик, еще более сумасшедший, чем прежде.   
" _Ты не видишь меня, но я вижу тебя. Кто я?"_    
  
-  **Я пришел не за тем, чтобы слушать твои оправдания** , - Дент рычит, рыща взглядом, мышцы шеи - словно струна, -  **Говори, в чем проблема, пока я не решил, что ты сам не способен принять решение.**  
Сигарету он тушит об стену; на пол сыплются жгучие точки мертвеющих искр. Воздух все еще пахнет дымом и чем-то еще, незнакомым - перебить этот запах не удается, даже выдохнув в него вновь сигаретный смрад   
-  **Мы поможем тебе, если нужно** , - его голос становится ниже, опускаясь почти до шипения. Безопасность - отличная маска. Тем приятней бывает сорвать ее вместе с лицом, -  **У тебя здесь достаточно проводов. Или ты предпочтешь убежать?**  
Шрамы левой руки наливаются кровью, когда та обращается кулаком.   
Нравятся ли ему перемены?   
Эдвард знал, чем рискует, задавая такой вопрос. Коридор завершается пастью дверного проема. В холодном сумраке, разрываемом блеском экраном, перебежками разноцветных огней, Харви видит Загадочника - вопросительный знак, сжавшийся, словно пружина, вот-вот готовая привести в действие механизм. Скорее всего, смертельный - Эдди редко давал жертвам выбор в конце пути. Того больше, неверный ответ с вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов даст вам шанс отделаться лишь насмешкой - все попытки занять постамент рядом со сфинксом, скорее всего, обернутся молниеносным откусыванием головы.  
  
Железная койка. Поблескивающая радужными кнопками панель. Шнур без лампочки. Раньше у Эдварда была жизнь - до того как он сделал выбор в пользу неприятностей. Много крови утекло с тех пор, но этот выбор он будет помнить всегда - ощущать физически, как тяжесть под ложечкой — точно несварение желудка, несварение души, от перекорма — ужин отдай врагу, запихни ему в жадную глотку, пусть захлебнется этой несъедобной, неудобоваримой действительностью, отравой правды, пусть его корчит и выворачивает в этой черной ловчей яме от едкой изжоги вины и беспомощности. Мистер Нигма, пришли анализы, ваш мозг - расстроенный камертон, на вашем curriculum vitae одни сплошные обломы, надломы, надрезы, надрывы, надсады, назад в подвалы, возьмите на память рентгены - проявите дома и, может, увидите в них своё внутреннее совершенство. Штамп бессонницы на лице, отношения с Дентом в какой-то момент уже неразрывны до бешенства. Беспокойные пальцы Харви рвут щелчком зажигалки затишье железного бункера, и тогда Загадочник с бесстрастным как небо лицом, с осторожностью сапёра пробирается в чужую глупь...  
  
- **Проблема? Проблема в том, что её решение успело протухнуть, прежде чем я принял его окончательно. Я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел, hombre. Я просчитался, когда думал, что ты усвоил наши правила. То что тебе нужно - это не всегда то что ты хочешь. Это две разные вещи, обе из которых ты можешь от меня не получить, если продолжишь разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Да, я передал тебе те данные, но могу уничтожить их одним движением руки. И я поступлю верно. Так всегда поступают с врагами по танцу, которые при любом удобном случае оттаптывают уважаемым людям ноги. Вот дверь, вон очередь в твой любимый банк.**  
  
Танго, смешанное с кровью - голь на выдумки хитра - решку тут же заслоняет тень огромного орла. Шёпот безумного Двуликого душит барабанные перепонки неподвижно сидящего Загадочника, в темноте взобравшегося на шаткий стол, церемонно зажавшего между двух пальцев карандаш, словно сигарету, и неожиданно приложившего его к губам, манерно сделав затяжку. Его новая нора самодостаточна, напичкана оборудованием по первому слову техники - подстрахует в случае чего. Пол и тот как одна большая нажимная плита.  
  
- **Уже бегу, спотыкаюсь к выходу. Слышишь - не слышишь? Как связь? Приём. Мне так страшно, что никакому психиатру это не выплакать.**  - с вопиющим равнодушием декламирует Эдвард во весь голос. -  **Помоги мне устроить ка-бум, Харви. Здесь достаточно гаечных ключей, а у тебя осталась необработанной часть лица.**  - Нэштон смеётся. Это похоже на звук радиоприемника, когда ручка настройки поворачивается непрерывно. - **После партии в шахматы и ферзь, и пешка всегда оказываются в одной коробке. Это неправильно. Я стану новым правилом старой игры. И не вздумай останавливать это прекрасное мгновенье. Лучше попробуй отгадать - в каком случае зелёный цвет становится красной тряпкой для быка?**  
  
Сознание западает порой, как клавиша пишущей машинки. Пугало что-то сделал с его внутренним метрономом в ту злую ночь. Издевательский голос Эдварда, похожий на осколок стекла, всего лишь следует за движениями настроенного на перемены маятника, перерезая всё хорошее, что было между Загадочником и Двуликим когда-либо.  
  
Харви тушит сигарету, разбрасывая искры по полу и стенам. Ладонь поднимается к подбородку, пальцы касаются середины, той самой, что делит его сейчас на две равно неравных сущности. Тот, второй - его редко желаешь видеть, он является, когда возжелает сам. Дент становится Демоном, лик становится выжженным целиком - он бросает проклятия и угрозы, низводя себя - и одновременно возвышая в своей гневливости. Кому нужна справедливость, когда есть страх? Страхом управлять проще - так бы он и решил, будь он Пугалом, и второй вариант - будь он Бэтменом, будь по-прежнему Харви Дентом. Харви смотрит во тьму - призрак Нэштона тычет в него словами, множеством слов, из которых любое загадка, паутина для тех, кто не мыслит пространством решений, для которых всегда есть лишь ДВА - для таких, как он сам. Дент вздыхает устало, смещая тяжелое тело вбок - ткань пальто шуршит по стене, зацепляет куски проводов, ноги чувствуют облегчение, ненадолго, но было и хуже. Харви смотрит во тьму - два разбитых лица, треск запрятанных в зеркале искр - ему чудится чей-то чужой силуэт, худощавый и длинный, и маска заместо лица. Эд скрывается в его тени почти целиком - Харви видит горящий глаз, губы-швы и отрезанный нос. Наваждение исчезает, но большего и не нужно - Бэтмен здесь не при чем, его крылья - всего лишь тяжелый плащ. Тот, кто прячется здесь, в безымянной могиле шута, куда больше - куда страшнее, куда больше похож на пугало, чем фигурка мышиного рыцаря. Тень доски, что грозит опрокинуть игру. Что ты делаешь здесь?  
Я иду.  
  
-  **Ты попался на удочку, Эдди?**  - Харви шепчет хрипло и тихо; помещение слишком мало для двоих, но прийти без гостей Харви Денту не светит, значит, кто-то из них должен выстоять час в стороне, -  **Страх остаться без пьедестала достал тебя даже здесь? Опрометчиво выбрался на поверхность, остался в зеленом тумане - и принял его за себя? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, Эдди. Ты думаешь, что я клоун - а может, что по ночам ношу плащ. Подорви, разгадай - ты привык к мертвецам и монстрам. Так привык, что решил, будто каждый из них заявился к тебе в одном.**  
  
Взгляд цепляет холодный блеск. Провода и куски микросхем - обиталище дивных игр; он не знает их, нет, час решений еще не настал. Пальцы снова ныряют в карман - Харви снова берет зажигалку, высекает искру, озаряя безумие электроники оранжевой пастью огня. Пламя гаснет - но прежде, чем умирает последний блеск, по костяшкам в ладонь каплей ртути и серебра скатывается монета.  
Серебро рассекает воздух, сменяясь ртутью. Исчезает в ладони - шрамы складываются в кулак, и решения из-за них не видать.  
  
- **Для быка красной тряпкой становится всякая, что пробита его рогами** , - пламя щелкает снова, выхватывая из темноты усмешку о двух головах, -  **Но, быть может, ты сам мне ответишь, Эдди - чья загадка звучит, как ответ, даже если ответа в помине нет?**  
  
В эту игру можно поиграть и вдвоем. Вообще в Готэме хребет сломать проще, чем характер. Вот Харви упорный, но с терпением - беда. Если уж разжигает огонь, то он должен загореться сразу. На голубом покрытии потолка отражается свет от огонька зажигалки - забавная красная марионетка. Эдвард смотрит на Дента, и было то самое испытующее выражение в этом взгляде. Словно он смотрит на чужую собаку, не зная чего от нее ждать. Или на старенькие мостки, переброшенные через тёмный сверкающий поток. Все пути к отступлению перерезаны. Загадочник с такой силой подпрыгивает со стола, что тот издаёт зловещий освобождённый вздох джина, выпущенного из бутылки.  
  
- **Я попался на удочку, да. Харви, он - психиатр, а я не хочу потерять рассудок в поисках последнего оригинального против Бэтмена. На обман нет лимита, а вот я скоро опущусь до повторения, затем повторения повторений..... Буду вылитый узор на скатерти. Кстати, если тебя арестуют, то прощай пальто. Помнишь как я, боясь лишиться последнего, ложился спать в одежде? Мой костюм рассыпался после прожарки как сухой осенний лист** , - Нэштон выгибает ладони так, что пальцы хрустят под его слова. Нэштон принюхивается как зверь к повисшей тишине и продолжает, -  **Книга лишилась своего фасада, корки. Я гибкий и беззаботный теперь, и быть может, моя загадка и звучит как ответ, но что мне до загадок? Каждая новая идея — пьянящий хаос, потеря хладнокровия, чирк — ракета, потом — путь вверх до совершенства! А теперь - будь любезен, выломись из моего убежища прочь.**  
  
Порой мужчине начинало казаться, что ломкость его головоломок кроется в отсутствии партнёра по криминальным делам, но он тут же спохватывался, - улыбался своему мимолётному невежеству. Он умный, взрослый и не надо ему никакого компаньона. Он создавал свои ловушки с грацией, присущей скорее механизму, чем живому человеку. Громоздкие чертёжные коллизии разрастались в его голове – поток делился на два рукава, каждый из этих рукавов – на несколько ручьёв, каждый ручей – на множество ручейков, каждый ручеёк – на бесчисленное количество струек. Он болен? Санитары из Аркхэма отвечали на этот вопрос утвердительно. Но он выздоровел, вышел из дурдома! А может быть, он вышел, но не выздоровел? Или выздоровел, но не вышел? Отношения Загадочника с Двуликим к этому моменту исчерпали все темы и слова между ними шипели как чёрт на ладан. Нужно было что-то менять и срочно - климат, доллары, обувь, веру?  
  
- **Перевод к другому специалисту? Почему я поставлен об этом в известность только сейчас?  
**   
_Да вы шутите! Я не согласен начинать всё сначала! Идиот, кто придумал, что время лечит!_  
  
Начерно, наскоро перекраивается в голове Эдварда то первое впечатление от Джонатана Крейна, - прогрессивный, но сильно запуганный специалист. Бумажный журавлик с надорванным горлом, расковыривающий своего пациента, как какую-нибудь булку с изюмом. Загадочник в этих глазах, застывших на полвторого, увязает как в простыне ночного кошмара ребёнок. И голос у Крейна вдруг становится похож на бесцветно токсичную муть во флаконах этим профессиональным врачебным тоном, который не тает, не рвётся и не дрожит, Джонатан говорит:  
-  **Ты хочешь ту птицу увидеть в расщелинах тьмы?**  
Эдвард покрывается не потом - золотом. Руки в ноги - выскакивает в коридор. В след ему жалящей песней разносится разухабистый не то смех, не то стон. Сердце, дрянь, не дыши Нигме под руку, не мешай со всех ног бежать, - губы Пугала в ухмылке треснули как сургутовая печать.   
-  **Вмиг с ветки сорвётся, и в шею вопьётся, и крови напьётся с мукой костяной!**  
Мужчина отбрасывает свой страх, заталкивает его глубоко внутрь, в горло, ещё ниже, сгоняет со своего лица. Его руки не дрожат, ноги не порываются бежать. Мозг даёт команду, он находит спокойствие первым, — но и последним. Крейн догоняет Эдварда и впивается когтями в плечо, и шёпот его звенит отовсюду, как струнное эхо внутри рояля:  
-  **Если распутывание слишком долгое, нужно договариваться с клубком. Может мы куда-нибудь сходим? Втроём?**  
Время давно вычло из Джонатана Крейна здравый рассудок, и на его дежурном лице светится след от безумия. Эдварду, нелепому и одинокому, как последняя рыба в темноте холодного океана, остаётся только ломать выдранную психоанализом голову "а был ли доктор?". Очередной злодей не изменил свою жизнь, а лишь растерзал её... Чья загадка звучит как ответ, даже если ответа в помине нет? Не Эдвард ли щебечет "сим-сим, откройся" горючему сердцу Двуликого, и сорванный крышняк того обращается в топливо; любая чужая стена для них двоих становится дверью? Не Эдвард ли хитрой колодой тасует Готэм из года в год? Если город надумает с местных содрать шкуру - на Таро выпадает верховная, блин, жрица. И пока не загонит царица всех пчёл в ульи, будут крепко любить все заборы чью-то преступную морду.  
  
Мужчина в последний раз взмахивает руками и – отступает в сумрак своего радиоэлектронного Хаоса, чтобы не выдать того, как зашаталась на нём малюсенькая, ничтожная — а всё же корона. Нэштон хотел наружу, однако вместо этого сломал карандаш. Будь Двуликий слабее нервами, он бы наверняка отшатнулся, когда Эдди вскочил со стола. Столешница отозвалась скрипом, который ему самому наверняка показался подобным грому. Треск дерева всюду сопровождал его, будь то старый, рассохшийся стол или треснувший карандаш в тощих пальцах...  
Экс-прокурор усмехается, тянется за еще одной сигаретой, но рука застывает на полпути. Пальцы пересекают красные шрамы - Двуликий смотрит на них, пробуждая воспоминания... Слова Загадочника звучат во мраке подвала бессмысленной мешаниной. Под ботинками хрустит пластик. Всего лишь подвал. Заваленный мусором, оплетенный трубами. Человек в его центре - просто безумец, пусть и мнящий себя властелином трущоб, площадей и улиц. Рубашка в нелепых узорах, острые скулы - Двуликий с ухмылкой, вновь прячущейся в тени, следит за неровным блеском в глазах. Потерявшееся, нелепое существо. Кто знает, может, такой управитель и нужен Готэму? Ведущий его за грань, разрушающий... Или такой уже был?  
Кажется, он не очень хорошо кончил.  
Отберут у него пальто. Надо же... Харви тихо смеется - трескучим, зловещим смехом.. Эдди просит его уйти, признает его правоту - что ж, иного ему и не надо. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем - но их и так двое, следовательно, третий здесь лишний. Край пальто вновь шуршит по ступеням. Он становится к Нигме спиной, раскрывает ладонь; все решения случая должен прежде всего увидеть он сам. Остальным остается гадать - или жить, продолжаясь, в счастливом неведении.  
  
-  **Да, я понял тебя, приятель** , - низкий голос хрустит на зубах песком, - **Ты счастливчик. Пугало подловил тебя, но решать, что же дальше придется тебе самому. Я, признаюсь, считал, что пришел научить тебя уму-разуму, но у случая, очевидно, другие планы. Свою роль ты еще сыграешь, Эд, помяни мое слово, я не буду мешать - в это можешь поверить тоже. Об только я попрошу тебя помнить,**  - на изъеденной шрамами половине лица подтекающей краснотой блестит глаз, -  **На любой из дорог мы отныне столкнемся врагами. Может, я и тогда тебя не убью - воля случая, знаешь сам - но по той же причине... Я бы не был так в этом уверен.**  
Под ботинками хрустит пластик - Харви медленно поднимается, безучастно роняет монету в карман пальто. Приговор приведен, господа присяжные могут валить к чертям. Пламя пляшет по влаге на стенах, едкий дым, поднимаясь, спускается на крошащиеся ступени.   
Сумасшедший внутри молчит. Сумасшедший снаружи - заходится сиплым плачем.  
Как он раньше не видел..? Неважно. Убраться прочь.  
Клоун мертв, цирк уехал, паук ничего не значит. Эдварду кажется, что Харви отбрасывает две тени, которые сливаются в одну, а его речь наоборот - раздваивается и наливается жаждой наброситься, скрутить под белы рученьки гения и поставить на место, но что-то идёт не так.  
  
Смешок Дента похож на щелчок бросаемых костей. Вот тебе и сложился их разговор, в такое себе оригами; дружба вышла за сигаретами навсегда. Эдвард рискует, раскрывает себя, а Харви беспримерно добросовестно уходит. Харви уходит по ребристым, аккордеонным ступенькам, и Нигма меряет шагами пролёгшую между ними пропасть. Может лечь спать? Говорят, что во сне безопасно, но это неправда, он видел там Бэтмена вчера и кричал от этого, будто его лёгкие были полны соловьёв. Сейчас он кричал гораздо слабее, но темперированное эхо старалось за троих:  
  
- **Вот это приговор, мистер прокурор! Прописали крысе - мышьяк! Выдали шанс на смерть самому достойному! А ведь это против природы. Против общества. Против жизни, наконец.**  - кричит Нэштон, забывая, что для Двуликого он теперь как Бог — существо без обратной связи, и его энергичные выпады просто отлетают от широких просторов чужой спины мужчины. - **Я могу предусмотреть всё или почти всё, каждый твой шаг мне виден насквозь, но я бессилен дать прогнозы насчёт собственной психики, и при любом, даже самом удачном исходе я вижу свои мозги расплющенными как кремовый торт, а ты, в довершение ко всему, обещаешь мне переломить хребет, чтобы не мучался задаром! Настоящий друг!**  
  
Харви уходит. Дождём проливаются крики Эдварда, перевернувшего стол. Ночь - самое то, что есть для крика. Внутри отчаянным зуммером звенит: нельзя, нельзя останавливаться, надо продолжать, и Нэштон, послушавшись внутреннего голоса, опускает на разобранного робота хладнокровные пальцы хозяина, словно вежливый старый полицейский, производящий удачный арест.  
  
До Часа Икс остаётся около двух часа.  
  
Двуликий не собирается отказываться от задуманного. Как бы ни складывались их отношения с Эдди – до сегодняшнего разговора, и как бы ни сложились после – он воспользовался бы тем, что имел; он всегда был таким. Сколько помнил себя – до того, как потерял все (или ему казалось, что потерял), и после – всякий раз сводя воедино две линии, идущие порознь, и лишь изредка – параллельно. Голоса в его голове – его собственный и другой, тоже его, но неуловимо той собственности лишенный – звучали не одновременно, но чудесным образом вместе. В одном отражался другой, в следующем звучал прежний. Иногда они менялись местами, и тогда Харви долго молчал, сидя в кресле, поглаживая обожженными пальцами пистолет, глядя в мутное стекло огромного полукруглого окна пред собой. Вверх и вниз – подлетает монета. Раз и два – разлетается в клочья воздух. Телефон на столе не звонит – Дент поставил его по неясной, смутной причине, столь же смутно осознавая, что этот кусок кабинета, созданный им самим, напоминает ему о прошлом, навеки потерянном, навсегда связанном с той его частью, что прошла за столом прокурорского офиса. Никто не мог ему позвонить – любого, что знал номер Харви, ждала неизбежная смерть, потому что у Харви Дента НЕ БЫЛО номера, как не было и его самого. Если бы кто-то позволил себе такой трюк – Харви вычислил бы его… Мог бы вычислить, будь у него в услужении некто, способный разговаривать с техникой тоном отца-экзекутора.  
  
Вверх и вниз. Раз и два.  
  
Руки до мозолей обтёсаны неуёмной ненавистью к Бэтмену. No mercy. Зачем Харви работал с ним, почему не обратился к кодексу гибели сразу, не отдал на ножи судьбы? Молчат заговорщики, не дают ответа. Золотое сердце Эдварда говорит:  _бум-бум, я живое. Это всё, конечно, игра, и никто ещё не умер до конца. Котам нужна живая мышь, их мёртвою не соблазнишь._  
  
Готэмскому Сфинксу вдруг захотелось зарыть все тикающие механизмы — внутри и снаружи - в песок, как в детстве. Умереть, пока перед распалённым взором скачут шурупы, шипящие искры и кнопки, ему надо поговорить с автоответчиком, будь он неладен.  
  
— **Это Эдвард. Я знаю, что сейчас пять утра, да только не по моим часам, черт подёри. Я хочу извиниться. Нет, не за то что было накануне - ничего уже не может быть отменено в партии трик—трака. У нас не было бусин на нить, если так подумать, узелка в заначку... Да, иногда мы неполноценно обсуждали власть и автомобили, но я сейчас о том, что мне никогда не было страшно за тобой. Тебя в аду пометили, мой друг с саблезубым шармом-шрамом, ты - удача, за безупречной спиной которой всегда прятался я, и я побуду твоей теперь. Не ради взаимности. Просто я так решил, Харви, пусть тебе повезёт с этим банком. Через два часа ждать до полуночи останется в два раза меньше, чем через час, и я жду тебя на месте в именно это время. Отбой.**  
  
Телефон зазвонил неожиданно. Монета исчезла в сжавшемся кулаке.  
  
Слушал молча. Молча смотрел в окно. Фонарь снова зажегся, погас. По стеклу барабанил вновь разошедшийся дождь. Вот он, праведный мученик, несчастный бродяга с глазами отца-экзекутора. Ему стоило догадаться; впрочем, любой догадавшийся автоматически становился умнее. Он не был – он это знал; неумение оценить свои силы никогда не входило в число его слабостей. Когда телефон, запищав, замолчал, Дент поднялся из кресла, спиной повернулся к окну, оставшись в кромешной тьме.   
Через два часа ждать до полуночи останется в два раза меньше, чем через час.  
Монета подпрыгивает, блестя, исчезает в руке, ударяется о запястье, блестит равнодушным вердиктом. Нет, она никогда не была кромешною, эта тьма, иначе зачем ему было сводить меж собой эти линии, как маяки? Харви скалится и подходит к столу; пистолет в обожженных пальцах опускается рукояткой на телефон. С силой. Несколько раз. Эдди отдал ему оружие, не препятствуя. Что ж, видно, именно этим он заслужил ее благосклонность. Харви не верил в судьбу, но не мог не заметить, что часто предметы и люди служат один только раз. Телефон не звонил ни разу за два с половиной года, не считая тех месяцев, что Харви здесь не бывал. Наступила его пора. Наступила пора Двуликого. Наступает, не медля, Час Икс.  
Покидая неровный проем, задевая краями пальто обожженные кирпичи, Дент с усмешкой припоминает знакомого пиромана. Тот, пожалуй, сбегал из Аркхэма реже всех. Слишком долго смотрел на пламя, в котором и погибал.  
  
« _Помню, я чувствовал сильнейшую потребность обратить внимание взрослых на эти проявления моего присутствия в мире.._.»  
  
Эдвард выходит наружу - и глохнет от шума ливня. Стоит под навесом при полном злодейском параде, свистит - расклады на вечер не самые радужные. Легче в одежде прыгнуть в море. Полыхает молния и парк хрустит красной праздничной скорлупой, нет, каков Харви! Рассердился всерьёз, выдвинул такую серьёзную ставку - на жизнь и сразу же ушёл в ночь - в страхе ловящую его тяжёлую походку. Неуловимый, неранимый после того рокового, изменившего его жизнь случая.  
  
-  **Мне бредилось высью , я требовал новой весны. Хотел я ту птицу увидеть в расщелинах тьмы. Она спасает от бед, чтоб не мучился даром.**.. - ритмично поёт Загадочник, рисуя голосом чёткий, ясный узор. -  **Хребет тебе проломив нежным ударом.**  
  
Серый автомобиль мчится сквозь пелену дождя, шурша шинами, исчезая в промозглой мгле.  
_Будь яснее сегодня, Эдди. Для твоего же блага._  
Через час ждать уже будет нечего.  
  
Отраженный в лужах город напоминает Эдварду строй карточных фигур из необыгранной колоды. Иной человек, столкнувшись с двумя полюсами готэмской жизни, испытывает полную растерянность. Стоит как в густом тумане, а оба разительно несхожих лика Готэма глумливо над ним хихикают. Хочет решить для себя, какое же из лиц города является истинным, поэтому всё ходит и ходит по улицам, и эта необъяснимая антиномия окончательно заводит его в тупик. Некоторые улицы здесь - это как спутавшийся навеки клубок шевелящихся змей....  
  
Если есть курительная трубка мира, значит должна быть и телефонная трубка войны. И фотография-меч, которая рубит старой бесплодной корявой памяти голову, а на месте её вырастает другая маленькая наковальня; жизнь покажет, сможет ли он выковать путь свой, стезю и рок. Страсть просыпается в Нэштоне, озаряя новым смыслом его игры, но гаснет бессмысленно - несолоно хлебавши. Идеи безысходно повторяются, но никто, кроме самого Эдварда, этого не чувствует, как будто им всем дали по разноцветному калейдоскопу, а его самого - обделили.  
  
У меня есть плёнка с человеком, у которого судьба на лице поиграла в крестики-нолики. Говорят, если в полночь её проявишь, то тебе откроется...   
[дыра]   
.... Но будь осторожнее. Без очков тебя ослепит великолепие Изумрудного города.  
  
Заведомое осознание тишины по ту сторону парализует. Думая об этом, Эдвард чувствует себя как ребёнок, пьяный отец которого всей пяткой наступил на его любимую игрушку, неповинно лежащую на полу. Где тюбик с клеем?! Срочно-срочно! Пока не стали жить своею жизнью две трепетные половинки, сейчас в каждой былинке есть свой злодей, а ты где герой? - спрашивает Нигма, - избавь меня от себя, герой. Бэтмен - это на раз, выстрелить и затем подмести. А Двуликий был на вершине правосудия. Сам дошёл, он упорный. Это хорошее, но неудобное качество. Они насильно продлили ему жизнь. Я не уподоблюсь им, я его в починку не потащу.  
  
Фотографии станут наркотиками. Стоять там. Трогать пальцами чужое прошлое. Ощущать пыль на том, кто боролся с преступностью. Ему нужна была ещё одна. Нет, две. Сотня фотографий Харви Дента - этого человека с жестяной улыбкой и глазами холодного калибра. Газетные вырезки. Падающий и торжествующий тут же ум окружного прокурора. Харви уходил с кафедры истерзанный журналистами, но всё такой же недовольный и ненасытимый. Интереснее всего игра с предметами, которых нет. Не каждый отгадает того, кто навсегда нас оставил. Особенно если лицо уходящего закрывают бледные распадающиеся волокна сигаретного дыма.   
  
Здание банка спокойно и тускло, нигде не вопит сигнальный огонь, никто не зовет на помощь; тело охранника на ступеньках лежит, истекая тьмой сквозь пробитый пулей висок. Люди в масках топочут не громче дневных посетителей. Харви нравится чувство спокойствия. Он проходит широким шагом, внимательно глядя по сторонам, пока не доходит до задней двери, заботливо значащей надпись "выход" - зеленым по белому, отражая собою, по сути, весь сегодняшний его день.   
  
Эдвард приходит в себя уже в подворотне - в знакомом крепком сигаретном запахе. Впрочем, у Харви крепким было всё - и имя и лоб и обида. Это другие люди непрочные, плюнул — плачут, поджёг — горят, отвернёшься - сорока их стащит, несёт птенцам...  
  
Шум ливня прокатывается меж пустующих стоек и тут же гаснет. Харви если и глуп, то отнюдь не настолько, да и парни его, пусть не блещут, вполне способны сегодня справится сами. Сегодня. Двуликий смотрит по сторонам - проулок не слишком темен, но света за падающей с небес пеленой все же здесь маловато. Тело Авеля дышит теплом - в отличие от упрятанного подальше брата, он всегда ожидает дольше, что за смертью последует новая смерть.  
Каин ждет.  
-  **Для твоего же блага** , - произносит Двуликий вполголоса, -  **Будь сегодня яснее.**  
  
Ждать больше нечего.  
  
Голос Нигмы звучит под дождем – тоже шорох, ни больше, ни меньше. Капли падают, разбиваясь о землю, сокрытую за доспехом асфальта, о стальной козырек, протекая сквозь ткань одежды. Харви смотрит на Эдварда Нигму – на сфинкса в зеленых одеждах, властелина готемских тайн – и лицо его странно спокойно. Да, не только гневом своим, в коем он становился страшен, Харви умел пугать; ничего не выражающий лик о двух половинах творил чудеса порой лучше, чем яростный, изрыгающий пламя, затмевающей собой небеса дракон. Харви знал о своем сокровище – становится порой то одним, то другим – но еще больше ценил он в себе умение оставаться на грани. Словно лезвие старых бритв – никогда не знаешь, когда сомкнутся лезвие и рукоять; никогда не знаешь, какой из пальцев отрежет точеная грань. И отрежет ли. Ничего.  
  
Харви тоже не знал. Ни сейчас, никогда. Ничего, кроме шелеста ткани и шелеста влаги по ней, ничего, кроме крыш над домами и тучами над сводами старого Готэма. Он не знал ничего и порой даже думал, что так же не знает себя – но, не зная, по-прежнему мог ценить и цеплялся за это, как всякий, что тонет, цепляется пальцами за обломок утопшего судна.  
  
« _На деле же, Эд, вся загадка стоит лишь в том, что мы не матросы и не пассажиры. Мы – судно, Эд, мы корабль_ »  
  
-  **Я вижу тебя, ты не видишь меня, потому что ты всегда по ту сторону объектива. Ты - фотография, Харви Дент. Серое пальто, одевающееся в прокурора.**  - раскачивается на мысках Загадочник, сунув руки в карманы, а глаза его крепко закрыты, будто заперты. Вместе с ним раскачивается и корона из фотоплёнки на его голове. -  **Я играю, потому что не хочу умирать. Нельзя просто отработать роль Бога и уйти, снова став обычным. Мне если не обычный свинец, то тайный яд точно подарят. Готэмский Сфинкс станет песком в горсти - на могилу ссыпать или наземь бросить. Люди не вспомнят меня. Даже забвение непостижимо для вечного Бога, что говорить о нетронутых людях. Когда умерла моя мать, в этом городе больше не осталось людей, которые могли обо мне, хоть как-то... Я всё делал сам. Я ушёл из дома, когда мне было мало. Я не только о возрасте, рубишь это, да? Я достаточно заплатил за ностальгию по фрагментам и осколкам. В прахе первой моей ловушки родился бунтарский дух, и я был сосредоточен только на том, чтобы создавать, не оборачиваясь назад. Не вышло. Мне всё равно понадобилась Фортуна в твоём нервном лице. Пока я сужал пространство между промахами, моя мать вся ушла на перегной, а этот ржавый город чёртового колеса смеётся в кулак надо мной. Забери меня домой, когда закончишь тут.**  - словно под гипнозом Нигма достаёт из внутреннего кармана пульт, протягивает его Харви, предусмотрительно накрывая ладонью в кожаной перчатке сверху, словно зонтиком, чтобы устройство не замкнула вода. -  **Возьми. Мой подвал к твоим услугам. Дроиды готовы не все, но те что смотрятся лучше тостера - точно работают.**  
  
Сфинкс по-прежнему смутен; словно призрак, стремится Энигма исчезнуть. На мгновение Харви кажется, что ему просто видится этот бледнеющий лик – до того, как Загадочник вдруг загорается, словно луна, и протягивает к нему обе тонких, блестящих руки.  
Дент молчит, не отводит взгляд – не теряет того, что мнил себя всем и теперь, рассыпаясь прахом, остался у его ног. На руки, за которыми все – его прошлое, его будущее – доверялось ему, двойному, бесконечно ведущему вдоль городских дорог две сплошные, кровавые параллели. Харви думает, как смешна, как забавна их жизнь – вот один, прячась в недрах подвала, отрекается от второго, забыв обо всем на свете, и вот он же, сгорая в лучах самого себя, тянет руки в надежде, что тот примет в дар его жизнь и свет. Над головами мужчин мерцает фонарь – в его свете бледнеющий лик Загадочника туманится, исчезая, и Харви кивает - пора. Он протягивает ладонь – в последний момент выворачивая ее клешней, сталью сковывает запястье Нигмы, тянет ближе, заносит второй кулак. Дуло Авеля смотрит вверх, дым от прежней стрельбы принят небом. Сегодня он больше не будет стрелять. Двуликий смотрит Загадочнику в глаза – в них, дрожа, расцветают холодные искры. Он склоняется, вместе с тяжелым прикладом роняя в лицо Энигме крупные, словно свинцовые капли, слова:  
-  **Нет уж, друг, так легко ты уйти не сможешь.  
**   
  
Пульт с глухим хрустом падает на асфальт – тело Нигмы, обмякшее, но живое, Двуликий все еще держит над ним. Дождь, усиливаясь, шумит, ткань пальто начинает колоть плечи холодом – Харви лишь раздраженно поводит шеей. Дверь за ним открывается с тихим скрипом, и наружу выходят двое – как один, в серых с черным комбезах и масках, тот, что слева, чуть выше. В узких прорезях холодом блестит единственный ярко-голубой глаз. Харви смотрит, едва обернувшись – ни больше, ни меньше. Случай все разрешил до того, как звонок разорвал пробуждающей трелью беспокойство двуликих мыслей. После, чтобы проверить, он только лишь бросил монету.   
Не загадывать – лишь свершиться.  
  
-  **Увези,**  - бросил он, разжимая пальцы, -  **Там оставь. Сам явлюсь.**  
  
Тот, что слева, кивает и делает знак рукой. Двое серых теней забирают тщедушное тело, уносят прочь. Дент отходит под козырек, закрывая глаза; сквозь ущелье истерзанных век пробивается свет фонаря. Дождь стучит. Вдалеке раздается шум шин; серый автомобиль, неприметный в ночи, убирается прочь. В нем лежит его друг. Харви тянется пальцами под пальто, в последний момент замечая на земле блеск. Он склоняется, подбирая пульт – весь промокший и вряд ли теперь рабочий – и, кривя рот в усмешке, прячет его в карман. Достает из другого пачку. Дым на миг закрывает его лицо, сигарета летит во тьму. Дверь со скрипом встает в пазы; белый свет на зеленой табличке «выход» мерцает и гаснет.   
Банк пуст, и Двуликого здесь больше нет.


End file.
